


【雷安】繁花似你

by Rimuli



Category: AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimuli/pseuds/Rimuli





	【雷安】繁花似你

作家的草稿其实早就完成了，风土人情充斥着安迷修的脑子和单反内存卡，他唯一需要的就是回国然后继续完成这本游记，但是他迟迟不肯回去。他的编辑凯莉急得跳脚，这个家伙邮件不回手机打不通，也不知道是被黑帮拦住了还是直接打算在南美安家。

其实作家是被一个英俊的男人绊住了脚……不，是被丘比特的火箭炮射中了。

作家今年四月来到这座小镇，这是小镇最美丽的月份，作家捧着相机和纸笔走过小镇的街道，花朵随处可见，连砖块之间的缝隙里都能看见浅黄色的小花正在开放。鲜花虽美，但是高原反应却让人难以忍受。安迷修忍着剧烈的头痛摸索进酒吧讨要凉水，他趴在吧台上，有个人不客气地踢了踢他的椅子，见他没有反应，把他搀起来喂了点酒。

龙舌兰虽然烈，但是任何冰凉的液体对安迷修来说都是救命稻草。他晕乎乎地睁开眼睛，看见一双绛紫色的眼睛，并不比花市的鸢尾花逊色。

这的确是一场有组织有预谋的勾引，不然你说为什么一个正儿八经系着领带仿佛要去开十六国峰会的作家会屡次出现在酒吧里，顶着所有人的目光……要了一杯苏打水。

雷狮烦躁地喝掉酒杯里最后一滴金黄色的酒液。这不怪作家，春天来了，尤其是在这斑斓的异国他乡，没人会在仲春带着微醺的风里拒绝这样眉眼弯弯的年轻男人。如果说故乡的春天只是一种季节，南美的春天是蓬勃而躁动的性欲，裹挟着花香拨动人的理智。

作家原本就感性，看见演员这个芳心纵火犯时理智何止是被拨撩，拨撩出的火星撩起大火，连智商都烧没了。

可作家的演技也的确拙劣，至少在雷狮眼里，无论是佯装这里的熟客坐到雷狮身边还是喝了一杯苏打就雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛或者说话前不自觉抿起装似索吻的嘴唇。

还不够格。雷狮暗暗评价。他晃了晃杯子，把空杯推到酒保面前，手背无意识擦过作家的袖口，作家腾地从脸红到脖子。

也许是他的要求太高，他拿斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基的标准去要求这个可怜的作家，而作家浑然不觉，仍然沉浸在坐在心爱人身边的喜悦里，他细细长长的手指点着杯子，看苏打水的气泡一点一点地飘上来，继续这场笨拙的色诱。

其实他也不讨人厌，雷狮看他安安静静地坐在自己身边，并不多话。演员发现他真的不认识自己，就他拙劣的演技而言，如果他是某个私生，雷狮不可能发现不了。更何况异国他乡，经纪人都不知道他下戏之后去哪儿小酌，别说别人。

雷狮知道作家不是他的粉丝，他哭笑不得地看安迷修结结巴巴地套出他的名字和职业，借上厕所的由头用搜索引擎把他翻了个底朝天，然后宣称说自己其实是他的影迷。作家真的不擅长说谎，但是不得不说，他说起谎来虚心的眼神还挺可爱的。

南美春日里的花朵般鲜活的年轻人正在爱着你，没见识过这招的雷狮又点了一杯酒，有点烦躁地抓抓脑袋。

“我后天就要走了。”作家说，“十点半的航班。”

安迷修原想邀请雷狮明天出去走走，表白失败也不要紧，他总想拍一张雷狮站在花田里的照片当纪念。他昨天在当地的市集买了一束鸢尾花和一块铜制的怀表，怀表有了，却没有一个可以放在表盖内壳上的人。

“雷狮先生，如果可以的话，明天能否邀请你……”

结果雷狮拉着他的手腕就往酒店走。安迷修的手被雷狮握着，熨帖的体温让他懵了足足五分钟，而在这五分钟里雷狮完成登记拿到房卡一路拖着安迷修一路坐电梯到客房。

安迷修才清醒一些想打量四周又被雷狮掰过脑袋亲懵了，雷狮吻技很好，牙齿叼着安迷修的舌头不轻不重地研磨，软和和的舌头舔舐过安迷修的上颚。安迷修被他舔得呼吸不稳，一种从内而外被雷狮侵犯的奇异错觉涌上来，他无意识攀上雷狮的脖子，抬头想要争夺控制权好让自己更舒服一些。

但是当他用他糟糕的吻技不小心把雷狮舌尖咬出血，事情开始往着奇怪的事态发展了，一点点甜腥的液体无疑勾起男人们的好胜心，他们夺取彼此口腔里的空气和津液，两人几乎是扭打着摔在床上。他们侧躺在床上看着彼此，又忍不住笑起来。

雷狮掐了一把安迷修的屁股：“给老子去洗澡。”

他有点惊讶地低头看手，面前这个作家的手感未免太好了些，皮肤滑腻得几乎掐不住。

安迷修这才回过味来：“什么？”

雷狮啧了一声，仿佛安迷修提出了一个蠢到家的问题：“你说你后天要走，不就是要和我做的意思吗？”

安迷修惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，他不是，他没有，他只是想要表个白，为什么雷狮的脑回路能拐到他觉得自己想要和他做？

雷狮挑眉：“你不想？”

“不是，我……”安迷修有些结巴，憋了一会儿才耷拉着眼皮，用行动解释什么叫色令智昏，“我没有不想……”

“要么从门出去，要么去浴室洗干净。”雷狮不耐烦起来，“还是说你想我来帮你洗？我不介意就在浴室来一发。”

安迷修脸红得马上就要爆炸，他逃似的逃进浴室，可是他发现自己拉上浴帘可无济于事，浴室的门是玻璃做的。这意味着他做清理和扩张工作的时候雷狮能……

能看见他的影子，看见他脱掉领带衬衫还有他的裤子，看见他把手指一根一根塞进后穴，扶着墙把穴肉搅得汁水淋漓。

雷狮端坐在床上，皱眉看了整整十分钟毫无美感可言但是足以当成是勾引的脱衣秀。作家的身体一马平川像块木板，但是他一侧身雷狮就能看见他颇有肉的屁股和浅浅的腰窝。可是画风一转，雷狮看见安迷修为自己做扩张，因为投影的关系他甚至能看见黏稠的润滑沿着安迷修大腿根部缓慢流下。细密的水声和隐忍的呻吟让雷狮下身涨得发疼，他必须做点什么，但是浴室门锁着，他什么也做不了。

他啧了一声，这个人畜无害的作家也没有看上去那么乖。

等雷狮洗完澡出来，却看见安迷修穿着自己的衣服等他，雷狮的衣服给他穿明显大了一码，看看遮住了臀部，但是一旦需要做出一些舒展的动作，下方的景色就若隐若现。雷狮拉过安迷修往衬衫下摸索，结果摸了一手润滑。

作家笨拙直白的勾引非常简单见效，但是也引起演员几近变态的恶趣味。

他微笑着一手揽住一夜情人的腰，一手用食指和拇指撑开艳红的穴口，亮晶晶的清液流出来。安迷修臊地不行，他跨坐在雷狮身上，眼睁睁看雷狮若有所思地捻了捻指尖，然后展开手指拉出透明的细丝，雷狮胯下鼓起的一团还顶着他的会阴，他难堪地想从雷狮的怀里逃出来，但是雷狮把他的腰箍得很紧，让他动弹不得。

“你要上就……快点……”安迷修把头抵着雷狮的肩窝，一手绕过雷狮的肩膀揪住他的头发。他抖得很厉害，雷狮能听到安迷修在他耳边咔哒咔哒牙齿打架，声音不大，但是他真的很紧张。

“第一次？”雷狮拍拍他的屁股让他跪趴在床上，等安迷修反应过来这样的姿势到底已经多危险已经来不及了。雷狮悉数将安迷修的呻吟堵了回去，被性器填满的酸胀和充实顺着尾椎一点一点向上，其间夹杂着令人羞耻的快感。

安迷修用胳膊捂住脸，不自觉地吞咽。他的肋骨急剧起伏，肾上腺素飙得像在流汗。

雷狮能察觉到安迷修的确是第一次，安迷修吻技糟糕，而且接吻的时候能睁着他的绿眼睛把无法无天的雷狮盯到发毛。不得不说，安迷修虽然是第一次，但是他的确天赋异禀。  
雷狮笑了一声，不知是嘲笑还是惊叹：“安迷修，你后面湿得能洗手了。”

安迷修大惊，下意识伸手去摸结合处。雷狮则像是被取悦了一样低低地笑起来。

雷狮舔弄安迷修的耳垂，冲他耳廓里哈热气。演员骨子里的劣根性让作家起鸡皮疙瘩，他亵玩安迷修的乳尖，直到胸前的两点红肿挺立为止。雷狮摁住他的鼠蹊部抽送，挺腰在那块上软肉研磨，这个体位能让雷狮够很清晰地看见作家身后糜红色的穴肉是如何吃下这根粗大的性器，肛口一圈的软肉紧紧箍住自己作孽的性器，滑腻的软肉吸得他头皮发麻。安迷修捂嘴吸气，却发不出任何声音。

安迷修绞紧床单，他咬紧牙关，至多发出一些带哭腔的鼻息。而雷狮将手指探入他的嘴里搅弄，让他哼出声音，浸润在淫液里的性器顶着敏感的前列腺打圈。里面又湿又热，还紧紧吸着他。

“其实你喜欢这个。”作死勾引他总该有点代价，雷狮凑到他耳边用气声笃定地说。

安迷修在高潮前的间隙还能想法律应该禁止雷狮用气声说话，会出人命的。

“哈啊——”安迷修终于忍不住，他在没人慰抚前端的情况下射了，甚至肉穴的清液汩汩淌出，雷狮不以为然，仍然漫不经心地玩弄安迷修的乳头。

高热的甬道因为其主的痉挛而颤动不止，而身后那人的动作却越发凶狠起来，雷狮舔弄安迷修的后颈，舌苔划过皮肤的感觉极好，雷狮的手却掰开他的臀肉方便自己的侵犯，安迷修惊慌地试图逃开，又被雷狮擒住脚踝拉回来。

“你怎么还不……”安迷修回过头瞪他，泪眼朦胧毫无震慑力可言，又被雷狮一个深顶顶得失声。

烟花般的快感又一次在眼前炸开，是和上一次完全不同的快感，奇怪的干性高潮让他不自觉扭了扭腰。两人的身体泥泞成了一片，湿哒哒的水声混着两人交错的低喘，雷狮在这温柔乡里大力抽送了几下，终于双双达到了高潮。

安迷修从花香和阳光里醒来。

他浑身酸痛，但是身后已经被人清理干净，并没有什么奇怪的感觉。他看向身边，半边床空空如也，仿佛那个叫雷狮的男人是假的，之前那场酣畅淋漓的性事是一场梦。安迷修征了一会儿，发现枕头上放着一支玫瑰花。

安迷修没有再看见过雷狮，他在独自一人游荡在小镇，他花了一天的时间重新走在花朵如云的小巷里，他拍了很多照片，又重新删了很多照片。广场上有情侣聚集在一起成双成对地跳舞，安迷修微笑地找到视角构图拍照，然后他把从一个小女孩那儿买来的怀表挂在了身边一株正在开放的月季上。

当然，他又是怎么在返航的飞机上发现一个带着墨镜的大明星，并且成功认出他引起一阵荒唐的骚动，最后又引起他的注意。那又是另外一个故事了。


End file.
